Twilight Poetry
by emeralda violeta
Summary: this is a collection of poetry and songs i wrote inspired by twilight. i own all of the poems but i give the credit for the inspiration to stephenie meyer as the legal owner of twilight. this is my own creative writing so enjoy! each chapter is a new poem
1. Chapter 1: New Girl

A/N: this is a poem I wrote in Edward's POV. He is talking about Bella after the first time he meets her in chapter 1: First Sight of Twilight. It is a sonnet. I own this poem not Twilight. Stephenie Meyer is the legal owner of twilight. I would appreciate it if anyone wants to use my poems that they ask me first so I can give you permission and I get the credit for them since they are mine. Thanks!

Emeralda violeta

* * *

New Girl

The new girl, Bella, torments me so

Her mind is silent, how it frustrates me

This little human, as fragile as a doe

What she thinks of us, I can't even see.

Chocolate brown eyes so bright and expressive

So pale and delicate she seems fragile

The way she holds her own is impressive

Shy and quiet, that is clearly her style.

Blood in her veins is like a drug to me

Her scent alone drives me out of my mind

A demon from my hell to ruin me

But I won't kill like others of my kind.

She makes me want her more than others

I hate her, the good in me she smothers


	2. Chapter 2: Sonnet and Song

Sonnet and Song: Behind My Mask

A/N: Behind My Mask started as I song I wrote and then I turned it into a sonnet for use in my story, The Bear and the Bunny Rabbit. I'm going to include both of them here so I hope you like them. Again, if you want to use my poems or my song, please ask my permission. I own these but twilight was the inspiration for the sonnet. I wrote the song almost a year ago before twilight the movie ever came out and it fits so well. Enjoy!

Emeralda violeta

* * *

The sonnet:

What do you see when you look at me?

Who I truly am I can't really show

Because what you see, it's not really me

The real me, you don't really know.

Behind my mask, a tortured soul lies there

You can't really see what I'm too afraid to show

The real I, up you would surely tear

Behind my mask you don't really know.

Tried to fit into a stupid mold

Created a mask to hide who I am

The real me out I have sold

Sometimes I don't even know who I am

Who I really am I want you to see

Behind my mask I will no longer be!

The song:

What do you really see

When you look at me?

What you see, it's not really me

Who I am I can't really show

The real me you don't really know

Chorus: behind my mask is a tortured soul

Behind my mask you don't really know

I can't express who I really am

You can't really see what I'm too afraid to show

I try to fit in to the stupid mold

Created a mask to hide who I am

The real me out I have sold

I am different inside from my outside self

I don't even know who I am sometimes myself

Chorus:

Everyone hides behind a mask

Too afraid to crush the caste

Why can't we show who we really are

Trying to fit in and hiding who we are

Go show yourself: toss away the mask

Don't be afraid of who you really are

Be true to yourself no matter who you are

Throw off that mask, be true to yourself

Behind the mask is a desperate soul

Waiting to be free of all of your fears

Chorus:

2x: Behind my mask is a beautiful soul

Behind my mask is a desperate heart

Behind my mask is a girl I want to be

Behind my mask is a girl I want to be

Behind my mask I will no longer be


	3. Left

A/N: This is a poem in Bella's POV. My inspiration for this is when Edward left Bella in new moon. I hope you like it. I worked really hard on this one and it's my favorite. As always, I prefer to get the credit for writing these so if you ask, I probably will give you permission to use it. Thanks for reading!

Emeralda Violeta

* * *

Left

I waited for you to come to my side

Where you are, I haven't the slightest clue

Please, your true self from your love do not hide

Love in your eyes, I want it to be true.

In the darkness, I call out to my love

To my love, I call out with no reply

You have flown away like a pure white dove

And so shall my tears spill and I will cry.

Now I am all alone in a large crowd

To you, my heart I would gladly give

Sorrow and sadness will be my dark shroud

In grief and sorrow, I cease to live.

I waited for you but you did not come

Only in dark death shall I become numb.


	4. Lullabynot mine

A/N: I know that I was only supposed to put poems in here that I wrote but I found this poem while doing an assignment for my English class and just loved it. It fits so well with Twilight even though it was written before the book. It sounds like Edward could be crooning this to Bella. I hope you enjoy it. I do not own this poem. The original author, Louise Gluck, does.

Lullaby by Louise Gluck

Time to rest now; you have had

Enough excitement for the time being

Twilight, then early evening. Fireflies

in the room, flickering here and there, here and there

and summer's deep sweetness filling the open window.

Don't think these things anymore

listen to my breathing, your own breathing

like the fireflies, each small breath

a flare in which the world appears.

I've sung to you long enough in the summer night.

I'll win you over in the end; the world can't give you

this sustained vision.

You must be taught to love me. Human beings must be

taught to love

silence and darkness.


	5. My Heart is Yours

**A/N: ** this is the poem I plan to add to The Bear and the Bunny Rabbit in chapter fifteen. I put the first stanza in chapter eleven. I hope you like it.

emeralda violeta

**My Heart is Yours**

_I miss you when you are not beside me_

_Waiting for you to come back to your home_

_Your perfect face I dearly wish to see_

_I will wait until the end of your roam._

_My heart sings a sweet song for you alone_

_I know that you will come back for me_

_I cling to the love for me you have shown_

_Love on your face I would gladly see_

_I can't help it, there's nothing I want more_

_Than to love you with all my beating heart_

_It's you I passionately adore_

_I can hardly stand to be apart_

_Come back, my heart is yours for the taking_

_Till you do, it will surely be breaking_


	6. New Rob Pattinson Lyrics!

**A/N:** Ok, this is exciting. I was looking for lyrics to include in my story when I found this. It's a new song by our beloved Robert Pattinson(aka. Edward). I'm so excited! Maybe he'll put it on the New Moon soundtrack. I havent heard him sing it but I love the lyrics. I hope you do too. How much do you guys love me?

emeralda violectrus

**My Bella-Rob Pattinson**

Yeah

Oh yeah

Look after my heart

Even if we're worlds apart

You won't be scared of me

When you're in my car

Cos we're in the dark

We can see my shiny smile

I love you

I want you right now

Because

When the moon shines

We'll sparkle together

Told ya that I'll live forever

Said that I'm not human but I'm still a man

Never criticize Romeo again

Thank heaven I'm not your father

Know that we'll still have each other

You can be my Bella, you can be my Bella

Ella, Ella, eh, eh,

You can be my Bella

Ella, Ella, eh, eh,

You can be my Bella

Ella, Ella, eh, eh,

You can be my Bella

Ella, Ella, Ella, eh, eh,

Even though I'm a vampire

You're the only one that I desire

You will be the death of me

Of my immortality

When you have a moment of doubt

Like when a werewolf pass you out

Reject his imprint

Cos girl I'll track your scent?

When the moon shines we'll sparkle together

Told ya that I'll live forever

Said I'm not human but I'm still a man

Never criticize Romeo again

Thank heaven I'm not your father

Know that we'll still have each other

You can be my Bella, you can be my Bella

Ella, Ella, eh, eh,

You can be my Bella

Ella, Ella, eh, eh,

You can be my Bella

Ella, Ella, eh, eh,

You can be my Bella

Ella, Ella, eh, eh

Hay girl, you're bleeding hay girl

I'm bleeding, bleed into me?

Bleed in to me

Hay girl, you're bleeding hay girl

I'm bleeding, bleed into me?

Bleed in to me

Bleed in to me

Bleed, bleed, bleed

Bleed, bleed, bleed

Ah, ah, ah

Because

When the moon shines we'll sparkle together

Told ya that I'll live forever

Said I'm not human but I'm still a man

Never criticize Romeo again

Thank heaven I'm not your father

Know that we'll still have each other

You can be my Bella, you can be my Bella

Ella, Ella, eh, eh,

You can be my Bella

Ella, Ella, eh, eh,

You can be my Bella

Ella, Ella, eh, eh,

You can be my Bella

Ella, Ella, eh, eh,

Cos

When the moon shines we'll sparkle together

Told ya that I'll live forever

Said I'm not human but I'm still a man

Never criticize Romeo again

Thank heaven I'm not your father

Know that we'll still have each other

You can be my Bella, you can be my Bella

Ella, Ella, eh, eh,

You can be my Bella

Ella, Ella, eh, eh,

You can be my Bella

Ella, Ella, eh, eh,

You can be my Bella

Ella, Ella, eh, eh,

Cos

When the moon shines we'll sparkle together

Told ya that I'll live forever

Said I'm not human but I'm still a man

Never criticize Romeo again

Thank heaven I'm not your father...

(Fade out)


End file.
